Groo
Groo is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Groo: Play of the Gods #3: 13 Sep 2017 Current Issue :Groo: Play of the Gods #4: 11 Oct 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Groo himself. Allies: *Rufferto *Chakaal, occasionally Enemies *Everyone except Rufferto and Chakaal, especially those who call him a "mendicant". Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Taronto abra and dakabra grooela Recent Storylines Groo: Play of the Gods #4 Groo: Play of the Gods #3 Groo: Play of the Gods #2 Groo: Play of the Gods #1 Past Storylines Fray of the Gods Friends and Foes Groo vs. Conan Groo: The Hogs of Horder Hell on Earth The Groo 25th Anniversary Special Death and Taxes Mightier Than the Sword Groo and Ruferto The Most Intelligent Man in the World Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Groo: Hell on Earth' - Collects the Hell on Earth mini-series. "Groo is BACK! And, oddly enough, that might not be the biggest disaster looming over the planet. It seems that things are getting hotter everywhere ... that is, in those places where it isn't getting colder than ever before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079990 *'Groo: The Hogs of Horder' - Collects the Hogs of Horder mini-series. "You probably think Groo the Wanderer is the most destructive force in his world. Not so! Even at his most inept, Groo cannot destroy a village faster than the hogs of Horder. Theirs is an evil species that has existed forever and that spreads death and annihilation to this day. They control your mind, they control your body, and worst of all, they control your money. So what happens when Groo comes nose to nose with them?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824235 *'Groo vs. Conan' - Collects the Groo vs. Conan mini-series. "The indomitable barbarian Conan meets the insufferable birdbrain Groo in this comic crossover centuries in the making!" - *'Groo: Friends and Foes, vol. 1' - Collects Friends and Foes #1-4. "The bird-brained wanderer Groo and his mutt Rufferto crisscross the countryside, encountering acquaintances from years past: Captain Ahax, the witches Arba and Dakarba, Arcadio the Hero, and Groo’s own Granny Groo! These chance meetings can only end in chaos!" - *'Groo: Friends and Foes, vol. 2' - Collects Friends and Foes #5-8. "As the lunkheaded barbarian Groo continues his wandering journey, he stumbles across-and into-the wise Sage, the beautiful swordswoman Chakaal, Weaver and Scribe, and his own sister Grooella!" - *'Groo: Friends and Foes, vol. 3' - Collects Friends and Foes #9-12. "The mutton-skulled swordsman Groo runs into friends (who want to kill him a little) and foes (who want to kill him a lot). He'll meet up with the sneaky Pal and Drumm, the sneakier Taranto, and the melodic Minstrel … but can he help Kayli reunite with her long-lost father?" - *'Groo: Fray of the Gods' - Collects Fray of the Gods #1-4. "The gods did not bless Groo with brains, only with the ability to battle. Now, they themselves are in conflict over the spirit and future of mankind … and it is Groo who becomes the pawn (unwitting, of course) in their war." - *'Groo: Play of the Gods' - Collects Play of the Gods #1-4. "A tale of lust for gold, lust for power, and lust for cheese dip." - Hardcovers *'Groo: Friends and Foes' - Collects Friends and Foes #1-12. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Covers/Creator: Sergio Agagonés. Writer: Mark Evanier. Publishing History Future Publication Dates News & Features * 03 Feb 2012 - Sergio on Hiatus * 03 Apr 2010 - WC10: The Sergio & Mark Show * 04 Sep 2009 - Sergio Aragonés shows a strokes of genius * 23 Feb 2008 - Wondercon '08: Sergio Aragonés/Mark Evanier Spotlight * 03 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=39;t=000285 Make With the Funny Comic: Groo] * 19 Sep 2007 - Groo: Swords, Sandals and Silver * 11 Sep 2007 - Mulch? Check. Cheese Dip? Check. * 07 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006601 Groo and Sergio Aragonés at SDCC] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:Humor